dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Antivan Crows
} |name = Antivan Crows |image = Antivan Crows heraldry DA2.png |px = 270px |type = Assassination/Espionage/Political |headquarters = Antiva |races = Humans Elves |leaders = Varies |ranks = Talon Guildmaster Master Assassin |location = Throughout Thedas |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Last Flight Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Antivan Crows, also known as House of Crows, are an elite organization of thieves, spies, and assassins which are renowned throughout Thedas. Background Through their deadly reputation and exotic poisons, the Crows practically rule their homeland. Though honor among such an organization is generally dubious, they do adhere to one standard: contracts are met and agreements are kept. Failure to eliminate a mark means the life of the operative is also forfeit. The Antivan Crows are a driving political force in Antiva, often hired to assassinate Antivan nobility or even royalty. Zevran implies the Crows are an important part of Antivan society as a whole. When the Crows are hired for a job, generally one master handles the contract. However, if the master is unable to complete it, then other masters can be hired. It is even possible to hire the entire House of Crows, however that would be extremely expensive. There is only one known case where this occurred.Mentioned by Zevran Arainai and Ignacio. History The Crows started as an arm of the Chantry. In the hills north of Treviso, an order of monks used the herbs grown in the gardens of their abbey to oppose the rule of a despotic duke in the only manner they could.Bioware Wiki. Assassin on BioWare wiki The Crows and Queen Madrigal One of the Crows most infamous assassinations was that of Queen Madrigal. The Queen failed to return from a hunt and was later found with four swords through her body. One of these swords was a replica of Hessarian's Blade of Mercy. Captain Aristade was charged with investigation of the murder. After several Crows died while being tortured for information he came to realize that no amount of pain would break the Crows. The guild's notorious reputation was well earned. Involvement The master smith of Denerim, Wade, forged the legendary blade Vigilance from the bones of an ancient dragon, for Ferelden's Warden-Commander however the blade was eventually stolen by the Antivan Crows. However the Crows subsequently lost the blade.}} Several senior Antivan Crows speculated that Zevran Aranai is likely the Black Shadow causing chaos and dissent within their ranks.}} Hierarchy The Antivan Crows are seemingly compartmentalized into family houses, in imitation of the great noble families of Thedas, with each member of that house, from its leader to its rank and file assassins taking the house's name as their family name. The leadership of the Guild as a whole seemingly lies with the Eight Talons, and their respective houses, while lesser Houses are referred to as cuchillos (knives). * Talon: A high-ranking member of the Crows. As of approximately 9:38 Dragon Age Claudio Valisti is the Third Talon; the others are unknown. * Guildmaster:Referenced in Codex entry: A Letter From Zevran. A leader amongst the Crows, possibly of a larger group. * Master: A high-ranking assassin who accepts and handles assassination contracts.As witnessed with Master Ignacio. * Assassin: A member of the guild without greater rank. Recruitment The Crows usually employ elves because humans often find them attractive, giving them an advantage over their target. However they also have a large number of Human recruits. They train their recruits from a young age, and have no problem killing them if they make a mistake. It seems to be an effective method, though they would have everyone believe it takes some special skill to do what they do. The Antivan Crows buy orphaned or enslaved elves and humans when they are children and force them to live together in tight quarters. The only way they can survive the brutal process and prove themselves worthy is by surviving every test the Crows throw at them, including killing their peers. Antivan Crows who achieves the rank of Talon are given a ceremonial dagger from the Guildmaster and sent to assassinate a target using that dagger alone. The greater the risk, the greater the good omen for the Talon's future. Known members * Ignacio * Taliesen * Zevran Arainai * Cesar * Rinna * Nuncio * Claudio Valisti: Third Talon of the Antivan Crows in 9:38 Dragon Dragon * Calien d'Evaliste: An Antivan Crow during the Exalted Age who was involved in the Fourth Blight * Ezio Valisti: Third Talon of the Antivan Crows as of 9:41 DragonAccording to the guest announcements in the quest Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, in Dragon Age: Inquisition. * Callisto di Bastion - Killed King Guiomar the Younger of Antiva Trivia * In Dragon Age: Origins, Sten asks Zevran why they are called "The Crows." Zevran replies that he heard at one point they were considered being called the Kestrels, but claims that the name "didn't sing, didn't dance". See also *Velabanchel *Archive of the Crows Gallery Crow assassin HoDA.jpg|A Crow assassin in Heroes of Dragon Age References ru:Антиванские_Вороны Category:Groups Category:Antiva Category:Assassins